


Fireworks Display

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [22]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy





	Fireworks Display

_"Happy New Year, MatsuJun!"_

Jun wanted to be surprised. He wanted to be shocked, maybe even a little grossed out. At least if he had been he'd have had an excuse to pull away, a reason to stop Aiba before they made this mistake. Only he wasn't surprised or shocked or even remotely grossed out. Instead, air caught in Jun's throat as a guilty sort of thrill swelled in his chest.

"Aiba," Jun gasped, face burning as the authoritative tone he'd been aiming for came out far more desperate and wanting than warning.

Aiba paused, eyes darker than Jun had ever seen before. He searched Jun's face, seeming to assess their situation. Rather than pulling back, giggling in embarrassment and making an excuse like Jun would have expected, Aiba leaned in again, kissing Jun softly, slowly and full of warmth.

Jun's heart raced, lips parting as his brain tried to make the case that he should speak up to stop this. It was Aiba, and he was drunk and this was all just so _wrong_. But the way Aiba held him, pulled him in close and kissed him so sweetly... Jun's resolve buckled.

Swallowing the anxious tightness in his throat, Jun closed his eyes and gripped the collar of Aiba's jacket tightly to balance himself as he pressed upward. He had grown over the last summer but it wasn't enough yet to close the gap between his height and Aiba's. It seemed that there was always some kind of separation, some standard he wasn't quite measuring up to.

No one ever made him feel like he was failing or wasn't getting things, but there were always those moments when the group seemed to understand something he didn't. Sometimes Jun couldn't help dwelling on the littlest things, like kisses everyone exchanged freely or signs of affection and intimacy among the group that he just didn't see coming. No matter how much he knew or learned or experienced or grew Jun was always behind.

Breaking for air, Jun was surprised how wet his lips felt; how hot Aiba's breath was as they both panted quietly. Even though their noses brushed and they were close enough that Jun could feel the soft, fuzzy hair on Aiba's cheeks he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look up.

"Jun—"

Aiba was interrupted by a resounding bang, a sound that echoed through the streets with such force Jun leaped away from his friend in shock. The street was momentarily illuminated by a brilliant shower of green sparks in the sky before another bang signaled the next firework. Outside of Aiba's embrace, Jun felt the panic beginning to settle in again.

"We should get back," he said, stooping to collect the dropped beers quickly and avoiding Aiba's gaze.

Aiba stood by him quietly, watching as Jun's form was outlined in bright lights as the next firework burst in the sky.


End file.
